


Who Won?

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles and Derek are having a staring contest.Yup! That's the summary.





	Who Won?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Another one shot on Sterek. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Give up Stiles. You're not going to win again" Derek leaned in with a smrik his eyes boring hard on his boyfriend. Stiles replied, never breaking his eye contact "Not a chance. Though you might want to forfeit, save yourself from embarrassment" 

Derek and Stiles were staring into each other's eyes for last two and half minutes. It was Stiles's idea which Derek had to play along because he just couldn't deny his cute pouting boyfriend's request. It started out with innocent game which now turned out to be full flegde competition

Derek scoffed at Stiles's words "The only one who's going to be embarrassed is you Stiles"

Stiles squirmed trying his best not to blink "Says the guy who has lost two times in a row" Derek wanted to roll his eyes but didn't want to risk blinking in process "I'll win this one"

"I doubt Mr Hale. Get ready to loose three times in a..." 

Derek grabbed Stiles's collar, pulled him close and pressed his lips over soft unresponsive ones. And that was enough for Stiles to blink

"I won!" Derek declared with a devilish grin "You blinked" he stated the obvious. Stiles glared at his boyfriend "You cheated"

"And how did I cheat?" 

"You kissed me!" 

Derek leaned forward "I felt like kissing you and so I did. Now I don't remember there's a rule that you can't kiss someone when you play a staring game" 

"No...but your kiss took me by surprise and I blinked" Stiles pouted crossing his arms. Derek stifled a smile "I like giving you surprises" 

"This is not fair! You....you just can't..I mean.." Stiles stuttered failing to find a good argument and Derek's smile only widened "It's not my fault that you can't kiss with your eyes open" 

Stiles glared. He wasn't going to let him go that easily "You closed your eyes too!" Derek tilted his head back "What makes you say that?" 

"You closed your eyes when you kissed me" 

"How do you know? Your eyes were closed" Derek argued back with a raised eyebrow. Stiles let out an irritated growl and fisted Derek's collar "I'll prove it to you!" 

Stiles slammed his lips hard over Derek's. The kiss was not gentle but fierce and hot. Derek couldn't stop himself and got up from the chair. He pulled Stiles up not breaking their joined lips, only deepening, if it was possible. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this precious moment. He felt lucky to someone as amazing as Stiles in his life. He bit the boy's lower lip who let out a moan and then caressed it with his tongue. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck humming into the kiss 

They pulled back when their lungs demanded oxygen. Stiles panted lightly as he locked his eyes on Derek's "You do close your eyes when you kiss" 

Derek smiled "I know" 

Stiles's face lit up "That means I won!"

"I don't think so"

"I want a rematch" Stiles demanded

Derek brushed his lips over Stiles's "Orrr..." he purred and Stiles swallowed hard "Or?" 

Derek's hand went under Stiles's shirt caressing the soft skin with his thumb "We could always kiss and make up"

"Like make up kiss?"

"Well..I was thinking more like make up sex" 

Stiles's blush seared through his cheeks and for a minute he thought his face was on fire "You're one shameless sourwolf" 

Derek shrugged and leaned down to bring their lips together "Can't argue with that" 

"So who won?" asked Stiles

Derek smiled "I think we both did"

"Can't argue with that" replied Stiles

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
